The instant invention generally relates to athletic training aides and more particularly to a training mat configured and arranged to improve a player's controlled directional hitting of a baseball or softball depending on the trajectory of the baseball relative to home plate.
The key to being successful as an offensive baseball player is the ability to successfully hit or make proper contact with pitched or positioned baseballs. The ability to successfully hit a baseball begins with proper balance at home plate and thus it is critical that baseball players learn the basic batting stance. Once the basic batting stance is mastered, the baseball player typically improves upon their hitting technique by practicing hitting baseballs off of a tee or baseballs pitched to the player in a controlled environment. As with any sport or other physical activity, proficiency at a skill comes through sheer repetition.
One skill that is important for young players to develop is the ability to control the direction of the ball off the bat. In other words, to be able to hit the ball to a particular location on the field. This skill allows the player to take advantage of poorly positioned defensive players or “gaps” on the field.
The instant invention provides a training mat to facilitate teaching and learning the skill of controlled directional hitting of a baseball or softball as well as a method of teaching using the mat.